


Butterfly embrace

by Astarte



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Gentleness, Healing, POV Second Person, Past Abuse, Recovery, Sweet
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-01
Updated: 2004-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley versorgt Faiths Wunden und findet alte Narben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Improvechallenge5# von jules: Faith/Wesley; Kompakt – I. Porn so wie Porn; II. a. nach dem Dusch-Teaser in 4x14 Release, b. Das Gedicht ‚The Best Thing In The World’ von Elizabeth Barrett Browning, c. Ein Happy End AU

_What's the best thing in the world?_

Es ist nicht so schwer wieder am Leben zu sein, wie du angenommen hast. Eigentlich ist es sogar ziemlich einfach. Kick. Spin. Punch. Aber in deinem selbstgewählten Gefängnis hast du beinahe vergessen, das Leben auch Schmerz bedeutet und du nicht mehr so gut im einstecken bist, wie du es einmal vor einer langen Zeit gewesen bist. Weil du nicht verlernt hast, auszuteilen und jetzt die Zähne zusammenbeißt, um nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Und mit ihr deine noblen Absichten.

Das selbst Atemholen anstrengend sein kann und deine Haut brennen.

Hier. Und da. Und dort auch.

Du beobachtest ihn durch halbgesenkte Lider, versuchst nicht zu offensichtlich auf die Narbe an seinem Hals zu starren, die dich lockt wie Eiskreme an einem heißen Sommertag. Du bist dir darüber bewusst, dass die Therapie anschlägt, weil du an Eiskreme gedacht hast, während du Blut meinst und du grinst, weil sie vielleicht die gedachten Gedanken zensieren können, aber nicht deine eigene Bedeutung.

Denn du weißt immer noch was du willst und es hat wenig mit Gänseblümchen und Bienen zu tun und mehr mit einem Schwanz. Seinem Schwanz. Du weißt, dass du nicht zurechnungsfähig bist, weil du die Verbindung Wesley und Schwanz ziehst und er einer der wenigen ist, die eine Nacht mit dir ausschlagen würden. Einfach aus Prinzip. Weil er dich kennt und das macht dir ein wenig Angst, aber mehr noch erregt es dich und du vermutest, dass du einfach ausgehungert nach männlicher Berührung bist.

Denn seine Hände können nicht absichtlich diese Spur aus Hitze über deine Haut ziehen. Denn er ist nicht _so_ erfahren und du lehnst dich trotzdem in diesen Kontakt zurück, drückst dich ein wenig von der Matratze ab. Genau so, um den Schmerz zurückzubringen. Weil seine Vorsicht deine Abwehr bricht und du das nicht zulassen kannst. Deine Haut ist offen und du wunderst dich darüber, warum er sich damit aufhält sie zu versorgen. Salbe aufzutragen und Blut abzutupfen, das solange fließen wird, wie es will und irgendwann von deinen Heilungskräften eingefangen wird.

Er das besser weiß als du.

Er einen Teil von dir studiert hat, der primitiv ist und den Teil erfahren, der dunkel ist.

Du fragst dich, warum seine Hände nicht zittern und so sicher sind in ihrer Aufgabe.

Schluckst die Fragen hinunter, die sich in dir aufbauen eine nach der anderen, während seine eifrigen Finger sich von Wunde zu Schnittstelle zu Prellung vorarbeiten. Presst sie hinunter, bevor sie an die Oberfläche kommen, presst dich empor, denn du willst nicht wirklich, dass es aufhört. Dass er aufhört. Aber du brauchst den Schmerz und seine Laken sind sowieso versaut.

Eingeschmiert mit deinem Blut, weil es sein Wunsch war und du dich fragst, ob er zu dem Bild gekommen ist, wie du zerschlagen in seinem Bett liegst. Wie oft er sich vorgestellt hat, dass er dich brechen wird, während er genau an dieser Stelle in der Dunkelheit seines Apartments lag und die Monster unter seinem Bett hervorgekrochen sind. Denn er ist kein Kind mehr und er weiß jetzt, dass Verlangen gefährlicher ist als die Nacht. Es schwärzer und dunkler sein kann. Vielleicht wüsste er das heute auch ohne dich, ohne die Lektion, die du ihm auf diesem Küchenstuhl mitgegeben hast. Aber du bereust nicht und du denkst, dass er es ebenso wenig bedauert.

Er weiß, dass du gefährlich bist und er findet es in Ordnung, dich auf sein Bett zu delegieren in deiner *weißen* Baumwollunterwäsche, die er dir gekauft hat und genau die richtige Größe hat – du überlegst nicht, wie er deine Passform erraten konnte und du verfolgst den Gedanken nicht weiter, wie er im Laden stand und sie aussuchte und was er dir mit _Weiß_ sagen wollte.

Gottverdammtes _Weiß_.

Denn ihr beide wisst, dass du nicht unschuldig bist.

Denn du fragst dich, ob deine Narben auf seiner Haut in der Sonne deutlicher werden und er deshalb blass ist. Ob er versucht, dich aus seinem Leben zu verbannen und die weißen Spuren, die du hinterlassen hast, nicht hervortreten zu lassen. Für die Welt sichtbar. Ob es ihm peinlich ist, damit am Strand zu liegen. Oder ob es an dem Stress in seiner Berufung liegt, denn während du deine nie gefunden hast, scheint er hier in LA seiner nachzugehen.

Konzentrierst dich auf die Decke über dir und die Bettlaken unter dir und nicht darauf, was er mit deinem Körper macht und wohin dein Geist wandert. Dass du zielbewusster bist, als du die Welt sehen lässt, weil Dummheit verziehen werden kann. Intelligenz nicht. Versuchst nicht die Tatsache zu beachten, dass die Untersuchungen beim Gefängnisdoktor dich nie so atemlos machten und du die Feuchtigkeit durch deinen Slip kriechen fühlst. Während du noch immer den Drang niederkämpfst, die Narbe mit deiner Zunge abzufahren, weil es nicht das ist, was geläuterte Mädchen tun. Selbst wenn sie dabei an Eiskreme und Pfefferminze denken.

Du diesen Drang hinter dir gelassen hast, zusammen mit – dir.

Du liegst regungslos und denkst an Härte.

Nicht an Blut und Glas.

Rotgefärbte Scherben.

  
_June-rose, by May-dew impearled;  
Sweet south-wind, that means no rain; _

Er sagt, du sollst dich umdrehen und du tust es mit einer gewissen Erleichterung, weil deine Nippel steif sind und leicht durch die dünne Baumwolle auszumachen. Klar abzeichnen, wie bedürftig du eigentlich bist. Wenn er hinsehen würde, was er nicht tut, denn er ist ein Gentleman, zumindest in deiner Phantasie und du grinst in die Bettlaken, weil du beginnst dich selber anzulügen und das etwas ist, das die psychiatrische Behandlung in dir bewirkt.

Du es gewöhnt warst, Vampire als Punker darzustellen und Wächter als wahllose Opfer. Oder auch nicht. Einer unter vielen, aber er war es wert, dass du deine Zeichen in seine Haut geritzt hast. Sein Versagen und du fragst dich, warum du ihn am Leben gelassen hast.

Warum es dir nie in den Sinn gekommen ist, ihn zu töten.

Warum du darauf gewartet hast, dass Angel dir ein würdiges Ende bereitet, wie er es bei dem Zwischenfall mit deinen Händen um Xanders Hals versprochen hat. Du ihn mit Wes blutigem Körper übers Limit pushen wolltest, denn du verstehst Vampire und deren urtümliche Besitzergreifung zu gut. Hast dir Wes bewusst als Opfer ausgesucht, ihn ausgewählt mit derselben urtümlichen Gewalt, die dich zur Jägerin machte. Auserkoren. Eingenommen. Du entscheidest, dass du aufhören solltest deine Gründe zu durchleuchten, denn die Analyse lässt dein Verhalten rückblickend nicht intelligenter erscheinen, sondern einfach nur animalisch.

Vergräbst deine Nase tiefer in seinem Kissen, weil du seinen Geruch magst, der nicht mehr von zuviel Aftershave überlagert wird, das dich früher die Nase rümpfen ließ und auf Abstand gehen. Zusammen mit seinem alten Ich. Das hier maskulin riecht, frisch und sauber. Du ihn fragen solltest, was er benutzt, damit du es deiner nächsten Eroberung über den Leib schütten kannst und danach ablecken. Aber du ahnst, dass es Wesley pur ist, weil er der Typ Mensch ist, der vor dem Schlafengehen duscht und du dich daran gewöhnen könntest hier aufzuwachen und der Wunsch dir Angst macht in seiner Einfachheit und Stärke.

Er deine Beine versorgt hat und zögert, den Stoff an deinem Po zur Seite zu schieben, wo sich weitere Schrammen befinden. Er dich in seinem Zögern für einen Moment an den jungen Wächter erinnert und an den anderen Mann, der an seine Stelle getreten ist. Denn dieser hat gelernt seinen Mund zu halten und abzuwarten. Seiner Umgebung Beachtung zu schenken und nicht nur seinen Büchern und du wärst gerne dabei gewesen, als er dieses Wissen erworben hat.

Denkst, dass es nicht immer einfach gewesen sein kann. Denkst, dass es zeitweise schmerzhafter war, als hilflos an einen Küchenstuhl gebunden zu sein. Denkst, dass du nur seinen Körper markiert hast und diese Einsicht seinen Geist auf die Probe gestellt hat in ihrer Tragweite. Denkst, dass dies hier ein Fremder ist und nicht dein Wes.

Begreifst, dass es eine Metamorphose war, die allumfassend war.

Fragst dich, ob dieser Wes eine Nacht mit dir verbringen könnte, ohne dass einer von euch brechen muss.

Du etwas sagen solltest, es ihm einfach machen, dass er die Stelle auslassen kann, aber du schweigst. Drückst dich nur tiefer in sein Kissen und nimmst einen Atemzug nach dem anderen. Wartest. Wartest.

Auf das.

Die Berührung ist ein Schmetterling und du weißt, dass es nicht so bleiben wird, weil du spürst, dass der Slip an deiner Haut klebt und er es ebenfalls weiß. Du kämpfst dagegen an, den Rücken durchzudrücken und dich in seine Hand zu pressen. Du ihm jetzt sagen könntest, dass _Weiß_ nicht deine Farbe ist und er es endlich einsehen würde, während er das blutverkrustete Stück Stoff vorsichtig löst. Du ihm jetzt sagen könntest, dass du keine feinfühlige Blume bist und er nicht so achtsam mit dir umgehen muss, aber du schluckst nur und sagst nichts. Vielleicht weil er dir ein sanftes Interesse zuteil werden lässt, das du tatsächlich brauchst, wie eine Blüte Regen.

Du spürst ein Beben und weißt nicht, ob es zu dir oder ihm gehört.

Plötzlich erscheinen Gänseblümchen nicht mehr so lächerlich.

Härte nicht mehr so erstrebenswert.

Scherben scharf.

  
_Truth, not cruel to a friend;  
Pleasure, not in haste to end; _

Seine Hände schieben den Vorhang deiner Haare zur Seite und du hörst ihn scharf einatmen, als er die Narbe entdeckt und du hältst ihn für klug genug, dass er die Tödlichkeit der Verletzung abschätzen kann und ihr Alter.

Du jetzt lebst. Dass du damals gestorben bist.

Fühlst wie er die vertraute Narbe an deinem Nacken abfährt, wie du es tausendmal unbedacht gemacht hast, um dich zu erinnern und zu vergessen. Du schützend die Handfläche dagegen gepresst hast, wie einen Druckverband um den Schmerz drinnen zu halten. Dass es funktioniert hat, die meiste Zeit.

Seine zarte Schmetterlingsberührung sie aufbricht.

Siehst das Fragezeichen in seinen Augen, obwohl deine geschlossen sind. So deutlich. Du wunderst dich, warum du sein Gesicht immer _so_ deutlich siehst, sobald du die Augen schließt. Seit du Hand an ihn gelegt hast. Ob er dich so deutlich sehen wird, wenn du nicht mehr hier liegst. In deiner weißen blutverschmierten Baumwollunterwäsche und in seine blauen Laken blutest und atmest und lebst.

Hörst sein Räuspern, bevor er fragt, ob sie aus dem Gefängnis stammt.

Er die Antwort schon kennt, bevor sie im Raum verklingt. Du trotzdem verneinst, um deine Stimme auszutesten und du hörst dich noch nach dir selbst an. Hart, rau an den Kanten. Schüttelst den Kopf und er schiebt deine Haare wieder beiseite, die über die Verletzung fallen, die nicht von Interesse für ihn sein sollte. Zu alt. Zu tief. Die nichts erklärt, was du in Worte kleiden willst und die dich von einer Einser-Schülerin in etwas verwandelte, das überlebt. Das kämpft und um sich schlägt, weil es das ist, das die Welt von dir verlangt.

Und du denkst an andere unsichtbare Narben, über die du selten nachdenkst, weil du dich wehrlos fühlst, wenn du dich an diese Zeit deines Lebens erinnerst. Du aufgehört hast, dich hilflos zu fühlen, als du eingesehen hast, dass dir niemand helfen wird. Dass du alleine bist. Dass es dich gibt und die Welt und ihr keine Freunde seid. Es nie werdet. Erinnerst dich daran, wie deine Mutter weggesehen hat und solange weggesehen hat, bis du im Krankenhaus aufgewacht bist und _er_ immer noch neben ihr stand und du erkanntest, dass es nicht aufhören wird.

Dass du dort in diesem Moment geboren wurdest. Dass Geburt immer schmerzhaft ist.

Du deshalb vielleicht den Tod vorgezogen hast.

Ihn gesucht hast.

Aber seine Fingerspitzen sind unnachgiebig in ihrer Fragestellung und du willst, dass es aufhört. Dass er aufhört. Jetzt. Du willst nicht von ihm verstanden werden. Wolltest es nie. Nie aufgebrochen und deiner Geheimnisse beraubt. Aber er raubt sie dir, eines nach dem anderen, ohne dass du Worte benutzen musst und erklären. Mit jedem Streicheln seines Fingers über dein Geburtsmal. Es sollte dir Angst machen, das Erkennen, aber du hast vor langer Zeit aufgehört, ängstlich zu sein. Aber du willst nicht die Rage verlieren, die dich leben lässt und die er so effektiv besänftigt.

Deine Augen brennen und deine Kehle wird enger, mit jedem genommen Atem. Mit jedem tröstlichen Streichen. Deine Hände greifen das Kissen fester, würgen es, weil es das ist, was gute Mädchen tun, wenn sie traurig sind und nicht den Mut haben, den Nacken ihrer Trauer zu brechen. Du fühlst wie er das Gewicht verlagert und dann sind auf einmal seine Lippen dort, wo gerade eben noch seine Finger waren.

Etwas in dir kommt zur Ruhe. Etwas erwacht.

Weder Eiskreme noch Blut.

Leicht und schön.

Ungeschützt.

  
_Beauty, not self-decked and curled  
_ _Till its pride is over-plain;_

Sein Mund lässt die Stellen aus, die seine Hände vorhin berührt haben und du denkst, dass er einen seltsamen Pfad auf deinem Körper abfährt, in seinem Versuch nicht deine Wunden zu streifen. Dass es sich trotzdem _zu_ gut anfühlt. Dein BH geöffnet ist, bevor du es bemerkst und er tatsächlich erfahren ist. Du fragst dich nicht, wer ihm das beigebracht hat, weil du weißt, dass es andere Frauen gab, die sein Potential ebenso gesehen haben wie du.

Nicht alle blind für seine tragische Schönheit sind.

Du deine momentane Passivität kurz aufgibst und die Hüfte anhebst, seine Hände zurückkommen, den Slip über deine Beine streifen und deiner Forderung nachkommen. Du nackt bist, während er noch voll bekleidet ist und du dich auch so fühlst.

Es kein schlechtes Gefühl ist.

Du dich wenige Minuten zuvor verwundbarer gefühlt hast und die innere Mimose deiner bevorzugten Blume, der Lilie platz gemacht hat. Du dich wieder stark und schön und einsam fühlst auf dem vertrauten Terrain von rauen Händen auf deiner nackten Haut.

Die Hände nicht so rau sind, sondern beinahe liebevoll und du beißt in das Kissen, um deine Enttäuschung zurückzuhalten. Und dein Stöhnen, weil das hier unerwartet ist, in seiner Langsamkeit und Geduld. Er dir Zeit lässt, die Spuren in dein Gedächtnis zu brennen, die er auf deiner Haut legt und du fragst dich, wer tiefliegender hinterlassen wird. Weil das hier ebenso Folter ist, ausgeklügelter als deine Glasscherbe, aber ebenso primitiv.

Du weißt, dass das hier komplizierter sein sollte.

Nicht so einfach und wunderbar. Nicht so natürlich. Du dich an Geschehnisse erinnern solltest und Geheimnisse hüten, es morgen wahrscheinlich auch tust. Aber nicht jetzt. Nicht während seine Lippen deine Wirbelsäule abfahren und dich vergessen lassen, dass es ein Morgen gibt. Dass du Rückrat für etwas anderes brauchst, als die sinnliche Sensation von explodierenden Nerven.

Er nie aufhören wird, dich zu überraschen, weil du mit vielem gerechnet hast, aber nicht dieser sanften Eroberung. Weil du harte Worte und einen schnellen Fick verstanden hättest. Oder kalte Zurückweisung. Du nie vergessen hast, was du ihm genommen hast und es dich bitter macht an deine eigene verlorene Unschuld zu denken und er wieder einmal stärker ist als du. Weil er verzeihen kann.

Er deine spitzen Kanten abrundet mit seinen zärtlichen Händen und weichen Lippen. Du dich schön fühlst, trotz der blauen Flecken und offenen Schnittstellen und du dich fragst, ob das Magie ist. Ob er einen Zauber angewendet hat, der dich schmelzen lässt.

Dein Eis und deine Abwehr.

Du nicht die Kraft hast, den Rücken durchzudrücken, als er die Kurve deines Hinterns mit seiner Zunge abfährt und dich dann auf den Rücken dreht. Deine Beine öffnet und dich anblickt, als ob du kostbar wärst und wunderschön, während er kniend zwischen ihnen ist. Deine Füße umfast, die Knöchel und Waden abfährt. Seine Bewegung noch langsamer wird, je höher seine Finger auf deinem Innenschenkel wandern und sein Blick auf dir ruht. Auf deinem gesamten Selbst und du dich wunderst, ob er dich so klar wahrnimmst, wie du ihn. Mit seiner schwarzen Jeans und dunklem Hemd, dunklem Haar und blauen Augen.

Du denkst, dass er schön ist.

Eine Wahrheit, die dich immer verfolgt hat und du willst deine Hände ausstrecken und nackte, warme Haut berühren, aber du bist noch immer unter seinem Zauber und so liegst du in seinen Kissen und starrst. Du denkst, dass du ihn lieben könntest. Irgendwann. Du denkst, dass du ihn brauchst. Jetzt. Hörst dich sagen, er soll sich ausziehen und er hebt die Augenbrauen und du findest die Geste erotisch, obwohl es eigentlich albern ist.

Erhebst dich langsam und folgst deiner eigenen Aufforderung. Öffnest einen Knopf nach dem anderen und lässt dir Zeit, magst die Haut, die du bloßlegst und deine Zunge fährt sein Schlüsselbein ab. Nimmst seinen männlichen Geschmack in dich auf, salzig und frisch und du wusstest, dass es etwas ist, nach dem du hungern kannst, es vielleicht für Jahre getan hast. Das Hemd zurückschiebend gleiten deine Handflächen über seine Brust, bleiben auf seinen Nippeln liegen.

Wie Perlen und glattpolierter Marmor.

Seine Hände greifen nach deinem Hintern und er schiebt dich auf seine Oberschenkel. Der Stoff fühlt sich rau verglichen mit seiner Haut an und du lässt den Kopf zurückfallen. Spürst den Vorhang deiner Haare, seinen Arm um deinen Rücken, fühlst seine Finger auf deinem Nacken und seinen Mund auf deiner Brust. Es ein sinnliches Gefühl ist und pure Erotik. Seine Zunge langsame feuchte Kreise um deine Spitzen zieht und deine Beine sich instinktiv um ihn schlingen. Ihn näher ziehen und du reibst dich gegen ihn, in dem gleichen Rhythmus, den er dir vorgibt.

Versuchst schließlich nachdem du seine Brust ausführlich ausgekundschaftet hast, deine Hände auf die Knöpfe seiner Jeans zu bekommen und rutscht ein Stück zurück. Hörst euch beide widerwillig stöhnen, bevor du sie offen hast und er dich vorsichtig zurücklegt. Die Hose über seien Hüften schiebt und mit einem Thud auf dem Boden landet, dann über dir schwebt.

Ein silbernes Feuer in den Augen und du liebst die Art, wie er dich ansieht und deine Hände legen sich auf seine Wangen ziehen ihn an dein Gesicht und dann sind deine Lippen auf seinen. Wärme und Verlangen, knistern in dem Kuss und du willst ihn. Deine Beine gehen wieder um seinen Oberkörper, aber er hält seinen Abstand, du küsst ihn leidenschaftlicher und stöhnst als seine Hand auf deinem Zentrum zum liegen kommt.

Die Wärme wird von Hitze verdrängt und seine Finger sind erfahren und du fühlst dich wie ein Instrument in den Händen eines Meisters und es klingt in dir und seine Lippen auf deinem Gesicht sind süß und kühlend. Windest dich unter ihm und er grinst sein erotisches Lächeln und du greifst fester zu, hast dich um ihn gewickelt wie Geschenkpapier und dein Hüften bekommen ein eigenes Leben. Reiben und biegen sich in seine Berührung und du willst mehr. Suchst mehr.

Beinahe verzweifelt und es ist zu lange her und du willst nicht wieder alleine kommen und du sagst ihm das und er versteht. Greift in sein Nachttisch und du schüttelst innerlich den Kopf, weil dieser neue Wesley vorbereitet ist und tatsächlich Kondome in seinem Schlafzimmer braucht und dann denkst du nicht weiter darüber nach, weil er zuviel Routine in der Handhabung derselbigen hat und schon wieder für dich bereit ist. Sich langsam in dich vortastet und du bringst ihn mit einem Ruck deiner Hüften so tief in dich, wie es möglich ist und dann liegt ihr beide regungslos.

Harscher Atem in einem stillen Schlafzimmer und dir wird klar, dass du deinen Watcher bumst und es sicher eine Regel bricht und deine Hüften bekommen wieder ihr eigenes Leben und er passt sich deinem Rhythmus an.

Gott, du liebst seine Härte in dir.

Sie hallt in dir nach, bis in deine Zehenspitzen und deine Lippen finden wieder seine und deine Zunge schnellt in seinen Mund. Deine Finger vergraben sich in seinem Haar, ziehen ihn näher, tiefer. Siehst Sterne und Supernovas hinter deinen geschlossenen Augen, flüssiges Silber. Fühlst seine Finger auf dem Punkt, der alles noch blendender macht und du öffnest die Augen. Siehst ihn. Siehst seine Schönheit und du leckst seinen Schweiß von seiner Stirn und du liebst seinen Geschmack und du denkst, dass du viele Teile von ihm liebst. Der Gedanke ist da und du kommst mit einem Schrei, der von seinem Mund geschluckt wird.

Du explodierst nicht, aber du spürst wie Teile in dir sich neu zusammensetzen und ihren Platz finden und du siehst seine Leidenschaft und du siehst wie er kommt und du weißt, dass du es wieder sehen willst. Wieder. Und wieder. Legst deine Arme um ihn und du denkst an Geschenkpapier und Geschenke und daran, was er dir gegeben hat.

An Berufung und Aufgaben fürs Leben.

Denkst an Schönheit und Rätsel.

Etwas das dich fesselt.

Ohne Metal oder Seile.

  
_Light, that never makes you wink;  
Memory, that gives no pain; _

Du weißt, dass es Dinge gibt, über die ihr reden müsst und du weißt, dass das Gespräch in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft liegt. Du weißt, dass es noch immer gilt, Angelus einzufangen und Schadenbegrenzung zu betreiben, aber während du ihn beobachtest, wie er sich anzieht, scheinen eure Gegensätze nicht unüberwindbar. Eure Welt soweit in Ordnung.

Er sieht nicht aus, als ob er einen Fehler begangen hat und du fühlst dich nicht so.

Du fühlst dich, als ob du gerade Liebe gemacht hast und das ist neu.

Lächelst ihn an und er gibt dir dieses sexy Schlafzimmerlächeln und du ziehst ihn wieder in sein Bett und denkst, dass es wichtiger Dinge im Leben gibt, als tagsüber auf Vampirjagd zu gehen und zweite Chancen dazu da sind, genutzt zu werden.

Okay, du willst ihn flachlegen und Wes sieht nicht wehrlos aus. Tatsache ist, er sieht ziemlich erregt aus und das ist eine Grundlage, auf die man aufbauen kann.

Du willst deinen Namen von seinen Lippen hören und zwar in jeder Variation.

Du magst Herausforderungen und ihn könntest du lieben.

Vielleicht tust du das schon.

Lange.

_Love, when, so, you're loved again._  
_What's the best thing in the world?_  
_Something out of it, I think._


End file.
